The use of air handling enclosures for HVAC equipment (e.g., heat exchangers, compressors, blowers, filters, fans, motors, cooling elements, heating elements, humidifying elements) is commonplace. Air handling enclosures are often constructed with panels filled with insulation to minimize the transmission of thermal energy from the interior to the exterior of the enclosure. Typically, the panels include inner and outer (first and second) panel members of metal that are joined together to form a volume that receives the insulation. The panel members can be connected together using plastic components to reduce thermal transmission. However, the inner and outer panel members are often difficult to manufacture, and it can be difficult and time-consuming to attach the panel members with the plastic components.